Iwamatsu Ryo
Perfil * Nombre: 岩松了 / (いわまつ りょう) * Nombre en romaji: Iwamatsu Ryo * Profesión: Actor, guionista y director * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Nagasaki, Japón * Signo zodiacal: Aries * Agencia: Dongyu Dramas * Jiko Keisatsu 2019 (TV Asahi, 2019) * Zombie ga Kita kara Jinsei Mitsumenaoshita Ken (NHK, 2019) * Fake News (NHK, 2018) * Koi Suru Hong Kong (TBS-MBS, 2017) * Kizuna Hashire Kiseki no Koma (NHK, 2017) * Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2017) (cameo) * Tokuyama Daigoro wo Dare ga Koroshita ka? (TV Tokyo, 2016) * Kinpika (WOWOW, 2016) * Aibou: Season 14 (TV Asahi, 2015-2016) (ep.4) * Save Our Town! (TBS, 2015) * Kageri Yuku Natsu (WOWOW, 2015) * Tantei no Tantei (Fuji TV, 2015) * Gu Gu Datte Neko de Aru (WOWOW, 2014) * Wakamono Tachi (Fuji TV, 2014) (ep.1,3,5,10) * Rongu Guddobai (NHK, 2014) * Hanako and Anne (NHK, 2014) * Tenma san ga Yuku (TBS, 2013) (ep.4) * Henshin Interviewer no Yuuutsu (TBS, 2013) * Sennuu Tantei Tokage (TBS, 2013) (ep.2) * The Weather Girl Knows (TV Asahi, 2013) (ep.5) * Monsters (TBS, 2012) (ep.2) * Kagi no Kakatta Heya (Fuji TV, 2012) (ep.9) * Lesson of the Evil Opening Chapter (BeeTV, 2012) * Nekoben (TBS, 2012) * Riyuu (TBS, 2012) * Gooko's Life (NTV, 2012) * Madame Butterfly (NHK, 2011) * Douki (WOWOW, 2011) * Good Life ~Arigatou, Papa. Sayonara~ (Fuji TV, 2011) (ep.1) * Diplomat Kosaku Kuroda (Fuji TV, 2011) * Genya (WOWOW, 2010) * GM: General Medicine (TBS, 2010) (ep.1) * Atami no Sousakan (TV Asahi, 2010) * Chase (NHK, 2010) * Chojin Utada (WOWOW, 2009) * Midnight Diner | Shinya Shokudo (TBS-MBS, 2009) (ep.5) * The Auditor | Romaji: Kansahojin (NHK, 2008) * Ashita no Kita Yoshio (Fuji TV, 2008) * Time Limit Investigator, Season 2 (2007) * Time Limit Investigator (2006) * Toride Naki Mono (TV Asahi, 2004) * Say Hello to Black Jack (TBS, 2003) * Shin Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 2003) ep. 4 Películas *Step (2020) * Louder!: Can't Hear What You're Singin', Wimp! (2018) * Ojii-chan, Shinjyattatte (2017) * Tokyo Ghoul (2017) * Confession of Murder (2017) * Joryu Tohaiden Aki (2017) * Warau Manekineko (2017) * March Goes out Like a Lamb (2017) * March Comes in Like a Lion (2017) * Pieta in the Toilet (2015) * The Vancouver Asahi (2014) * Shazai no Ousama (2013) (caso 5) * Maruyama, The Middle Schooler (2013) * Kuroyuri Danchi (2013) * Pekorosu no Haha ni Ai ni Iku (2013) * It's Me, It's Me (2013) * Lesson of the Evil (2012) * Crossroads (2011) * Koi no Tsumi (2011) * Azemichi no Dandy (2011) * Morisaki Shoten no Hibi (2010) * 8000 Miles 2: Girls Rapper (2010) * Kawa no soko kara konnichi wa (2010) * Kazura (2010) * Boys on the Run (2010) * Air Doll (2009) * Yamagata Scream (2009) * Dear Doctor (2009) * Instant Swamp (2009) * Adrift in Tokyo (2007) * The Insects Unlisted in the Encyclopedia (2007) * Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad (2007) * Tonari machi senso (2007) * Faces of a Fig Tree (2006) * Damejin (2006) * Youki na Gang ga Chikyuu wo Mawasu (2006) * Turtles Swim Faster Than Expected (2005) * Into a Dream (2005) * In the Pool (2005) * Yaji and Kita: The Midnight Pilgrims (2005) * Cutie Honey (2004) * Shinibana (2004) * Zebraman (2004) * Kisarazu Cat's Eye: Nihon Series (2003) * Hush! (2001) * Oshimai No Hi (2000) * Coquille (1999) * Samurai Fiction (1998) * Mind Game (1998) * Gonin (1995) * Quiet Days of Firemen (1994) * A Night in Nude (1993) * Sky Cannot Be This Blue (1993) * Ijo no hitobito: Densetsuno nijino sankyodai (1993) * Hikinige Family (1992) * Original Sin (1992) * Beijing Watermelon (1989) Películas como Director * Then Summer Came (2008) * Time Limit Investigator (2006) (Ep. 3) * Ohaka to Rikon (1993) * Bakayaro! 2: Shiawase ni naritai (1989) (segment 3) Dramas como Guionista * Rasuto Dina (NHK, 2013) Enlaces * Perfil (Oficial) Galería Iwamatsu Ryo1.jpg Iwamatsu Ryo2.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JDirector Categoría:JEscritor